Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper series is a show that contestants dance. The show aired in Spring 2010. All shows air every Monday and Tuesday. You have to be in high school, and finish grade eight first in order to enter. Each season will have 12 contestants, same as DWTS. This show is for celebrities who have not competed on DWTS yet, or Ben and Toad's Contest. Eydie Gorme was originally going on season 8, but she was on season 4 instead. First, Second, Third All three of season 1's finalists are deceased now. Amy Winehouse should have stayed alive, but the order of operation would have been: Jiroemon Kimura, Etta James, Amy Winehouse. Season 3 only has 1 out of 3 alive. Season 5 has 2 out of 3 alive. Season 6 had a shocker, a 2 out of 3 alive. Season 6's finale is called "Four Years Without Edna Parker". Season 3's finish is two years before Sisnett died, season 7's finish is a day before season 5's winner dies. Season 1 Airdate: Spring 2010, March 22, 2010 Olivia de Havilland was planned to be on this season as a contestant, but she was entirely fired from the show for the first season only and was on the second season instead. de Havilland finished in first place. Penny Marshall should have been on this season. Reeva Steenkamp originally wanted to participate again this season, but she participated in season 8 of 2006-2009. If Jiroemon Kimura was picked on the death list to die during 2013, then the staff would be impressed. Richard Attenborough and David Attenborough wanted both to compete, but they both injured and was replaced by Walter Breuning and Clive Dunn. Elizabeth Taylor originally wanted to be on this season, but Bonnie Franklin had to leave her fired from the season (DIED IN 2011) Vera Lynn and Zsa Zsa Gabor were not on this season. Chikao Beppu wanted to be on this one, but she died and was replaced by Komiya Miyazaki. Toshi Horiya wanted to be on this season, but Horiya was fired from the entire season expect the last week in the finale. Rich Girls was used for all the weeks. TO HELL WITH LIVING Shige Hirooka was watching the contestants dance for all weeks, and her least favourite couple is Lynn & Louis. Out of the couples competing, her favourite would go for her to Amy & Mark. Pete Doherty was originally going to be on this season, but he was on season 3 instead. He won that time and crashed out Deanna Durbin and Jim Stynes. Kama Chinen should have been on this season as contestant, but she passed away the same day as Redgrave. Al Megrahi can't compete because he set a new record: for having the most jokers on him. The Deceased Exit took place this season. Leah Remini is the last surviving contestant on this season from Jiroemon Kimura's passing on June 12, 2013 to present. Canada had a bad risk this season, with a 24/30 risk of dancing. Scoring chart: : Red numbers '' indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. : ''Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: Season 2 Airdate: Fall 2010 Because Vera Lynn had a walker last season, she could participate on this season. FIRST YOU'RE BORN, LIFE IS HARD, THEN YOU DIE, Over 65 Theme Team Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that was the last to be called safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: Season 3 Airdate: Spring 2011 Derek Hough is not going to be on this season. Hough is replaced with Jonathan Roberts this season due to filming. Scoring chart: Averages: Season 4 Airdate: Fall 2011 Contestants: Avril Lavigne, Nagisa Oshima, Max Bygraves, Yitzhak Shamir, Eric Sykes, Lady Gaga, Chiyono Hasegawa, Anna Faris (runner-up), Doris Day (winner), Charles Durning (fifth place), Besse Cooper Scoring chart: Averages: Season 5 Airdate: Spring 2012. Aired March 19, 2012 - May 21. This season wanted to be 11 weeks, but Jiroemon Kimura said "it runs for only ten weeks. This is like DWTS, expect for contestants that have not been on the show yet.". Jim Stynes died on week 1's results show. This is the first all-stars season. BRR. Chilly this season. WHATEVER HAPPENS, I'M SURE WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOME SUNNY DAY. Season 1's runner-up was not enough for the drop forty that time. The top four contestants are all chosen by a competitor for "Amanita Virosa". A thirteenth contestant was chosen by the public, from either Channing Tatum, Hatsue Ono or Deanna Durbin. Durbin won more votes. Ono got only 2 votes. The following celebrities were back: Jiroemon Kimura, Henry Cecil, and Leah Remini, from season 1, Olivia de Havilland, Vera Lynn and Oscar Niemeyer, from season 2, Pete Doherty, D*ck Cheney and Bonnie Franklin, from season 3, and Lady Gaga, Nagisa Oshima and Avril Lavigne, all from season 4. Week 6 was Double Scoring week. Season 1 runner-up Jiroemon Kimura won the season, crashing season 2 winner Olivia de Havilland and season 2 runner-up Vera Lynn for the trophy. Inna Brayer was added to this season. She was dancing with season 1 runner-up Jiroemon Kimura, as Cheryl Burke is partnering architect Oscar Niemeyer. Brayer was Kimura's partner during BATC for the last weeks of the competition, and Kimura was in 35th place. Ashly DelGrosso was off for season 3, season 4, season 5 and season 6. She will not be back until season 10. Scoring chart: The chart here is called "But Oswald I'm Dead. Well, Nobody's Perfect". :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that was the last to be called safe. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Averages: The scores in week 6 count as two dances. Season 6 Airdate: Fall 2012 This season had 13 contestants, 6 males and 7 females. Cory Monteith's death is the most shocking death before season 8 aired. Scoring chart: Averages: Season 7 Airdate: Spring 2013 to June 11, 2013. This season had 13 weeks and 16 contestants (8 males and 8 females). The finale was a day prior to Yoshi's death. Cathy Wever contestants can be on this season. Elsie Thompson wanted to compete this season, but died of heart failure two days after Redaelli's elimination. Jiroemon Kimura and Yoshi both passed away a day after the end of the season. (June 12, 2013) Madison Pettis was the winner of season 7, defeating actress Zsa Zsa Gabor and mini-dwarf like Zelda Rubinstein (was joker of Betty White & The 19 Dwarfs), Snooki. (Henry Cecil died, taken out of the Drop Forty) Season 8 Airdate: Fall 2013. The airdate is September 23, 2013 and the results will be on Tuesday. Scoring chart: :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week : the couple eliminated that week : the returning couple finishing in the bottom two (or three) : the returning couple that was the last to be called safe : the winning couple : the runner-up couple : the third-place couple Averages: Season 9 Airdate: Spring 2014 The season won't start until season 18 of DWTS airs. Category:Shows Category:Unanimous Category:Backbone Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Series